


i love you (i will hug you)

by redlemonade



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlemonade/pseuds/redlemonade
Summary: he hates when that little boy on the swings laughs at him when he trips and falls. seungkwan practically jumps up from the ground just to get in his face."don't laugh!" he says, "it's not nice."the boy smiles at him and instead of replying to seungkwan's words he ignores it and holds a hand out to him. "hansol. nice to meet you."





	i love you (i will hug you)

seungkwan, age five. a big ball of sunshine.

 

his grandmother took him in after his parents passed due to a car accident. he had cried and cried in her arms and he wished he could make all the pain go away. "it takes time." grandmother would always say.

 

now at the ripe age of eight, he was the same outgoing, loud boy he was before the incident. always talking, everyone knew him. he was the perfect figure of a boy any parent would want their kid to be like.

 

he was running through the courtyard of his boarding school one day. he was fashionably late for his bus and he needed to get there quick. but he had tripped over his feet and fallen hard on the mossy cobble.

 

a small laugh erupts from the direction of the play area, specifically the swingset. it's a little boy from the same school judging by the uniform and backpack that sit on the ground.

 

he hates when that little boy on the swings laughs at him when he trips and falls. seungkwan practically jumps up from the ground just to run over and get in his face.

 

"don't laugh!" he says, "it's not nice."

 

the boy smiles at him and instead of replying to seungkwan's words he ignores it and holds a hand out to him. "hansol. nice to meet you."

 

seungkwan sticks his tongue out. "i don't want your dirty hand, hansol." he lets the name roll over his tongue as mean as he could. the boy, hansol, wraps his hand around the chain handle of the swing once more.

 

"sorry. i didn't mean to laugh, are you okay..?" he asks. his voice is very soft, seungkwan thinks to himself. "do i look okay?"

 

his pants had smudges of dirt on them. one of his arms were bruised and a small area of blood trickled down near the bruise. hansol practically panics at the injury. "come with me! i'll get you fixed!" seungkwan couldn't answer when he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled closer to the boy with a hand.

 

hansol used his other hand to reach inside the front pocket of his bag. he pulls out a small package of wipes. swiftly, he pulls one out and wipes the area with it. seungkwan winces when it slightly burns.

 

the boy puts the package back in his bag and sets the used wipe on his lap. he then grabs a bandage from the same pocket where the packaged wipes were. he takes the paper off it and gently presses it on the wound.

 

seungkwan could barely hold back his amazement. "wow! you're like a doctor!" he exclaims while looking at the dressed area on his skin. hansol laughs. "my mom is a nurse so i know a little bit about this kind of stuff."

 

"you're so cool!" seungkwan balls his hands into excited fists and looks at him with glee. he watches hansol stand up from the swing and throw the wipe and bandage wrapper into a nearby trashbin. in moments he's on the swing again.

 

seungkwan gladly takes the swing beside him. "my name's seungkwan, by the way. " he tells hansol who is still smiling. "nice to meet you seungkwan." just like that, the two had began their friendship.

 

his grandmother was forced to drive to the school and pick up the boy. he was spanked due to him missing the bus and ruining his pants.

 

•☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆•

 

seungkwan, age eleven. he's walking to school once again. he and his grandmother moved into a home closer to school where he's able to just walk. he's happy with that because now he's closer to hansol.

 

he knocks on the front door of his house and hansol opens it. "hey!" seungkwan chirps when his friend shuts the door behind him when he walks outside. they immediately link arms.

 

"did you sleep well kwannie?" he asks. considerate as always, seungkwan thinks.

 

he lightly punches hansol's arm after unlinking their arms for a moment. "when do i not? of course i did unlike you." he points at the visible bags under his friend's eyes.

 

hansol shrugs. "it's in my nature to stay awake all night." he messes with the zipper on seungkwan's backpack and continues to talk, "i'm trying to learn how to use make-up too, so i can cover the bags up."

 

seungkwan gleams. "i can help you! i know a bit about make-up myself. it'll be fun! we can practice after school with my grandmother's since she isn't home after school usually." he rambles on to hansol whose eyes shine while staring at the brunette.

 

"yeah sure, it does sounds like fun." hansol comments, while seungkwan immediately replies back, "it will be fun, i promise."

 

with that, they link arms again and begin with a walk and skip to their nearby school. after the stress free day, they meet up out in the courtyard to walk to seungkwan's home.

 

it turned out seungkwan was right, doing each other's make-up had been a fun experience. they enjoyed it and hansol mentioned he'd buy his own when he was able to walk further distances to the bigger stores. seungkwan obliged to go along when that day comes.

 

•☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆•

 

seungkwan, now age thirteen, and sitting alone in the music room with hansol. they usually come in here during free period.

 

seungkwan sits in front of the piano joyfully pressing keys to the nursery rhyme 'mary had a little lamb' and trying to sing along while doing so. sometimes he accidentally presses the wrong key but still continues with playing.

 

hansol lays down on the alligned seats, body spread out across three. he pretends to be asleep though, as seungkwan is shy about people hearing him play and sing. he tries his best not to stare.

 

"...the lamb was sure to follow." seungkwan finishes the song on a low note that holds a few seconds longer than normal. he feels a tad proud, but his confidence feels deflated.

 

though he put effort into pretending to sleep, hansol sits up from the chairs and begins to applaud. "that was really nice, kwan."

 

seungkwan feels startled, face a velvet red from the sudden compliment. he puts his hands on his hips. "h-hey! you can't pretend to sleep!" he shouts at his friend.

 

hansol sits up and stands in front of the piano. he props his arms on top of its slick black surface. "but it was good! you are really talented, and i think you are a very nice singer." seungkwan wants to push those words away, but he can't.

 

"thanks..." seungkwan mutters and removes his hands from his hips to cross over his chest instead.

 

"you should join choir!" hansol suddenly shouts pointing past him. when seungkwan turns around he sees a poster that says 'join chior! ages twelve to sixteen can come into our musical family by september fourteenth. sign up sheets are in the music room'. the big colorful letters on it were alluring and flashy.

 

seungkwan shakes his head and waves his hands as if saying 'please no'. "i don't know, i'm not that great of a singer."

 

hansol raises an eyebrow, "but you are. you're an amazing one." seungkwan is flushed red still. he turns back to the poster, and then back to hansol, who was smiling cheeky and he couldn't resist his friend's request.

 

finally, seungkwan had written his name on the sign up sheet. he was the eleventh person to sign up. hansol couldn't be happier that he was finally going to show the world his voice.

 

•☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆•

 

age fifteen, seungkwan and hansol were still friends going strong even in high school. they even concluded being best friends now.

 

they still did everything together. from going to school together to hanging out all day and night. it was a peaceful, fun life.

 

it was until hansol got his first girlfriend. a cute girl in a different class who always wore her black hair in pigtails. she wore purple more than anything and her dark eyes squinted shut when she smiled.

 

when he met that girl, they began spending more time together. time would go by and hansol would blow seungkwan off for his girlfriend. age fifteen was a time he would forever hate.

 

that's until saturday hansol came to seungkwan's door at eight PM. he had dried tears down his cheeks and puffy red eyes. his fists were bruised and he just looked downright miserable.

 

of course, seungkwan had let him in, and hansol explained everything while they sat on the couch eating ice cream sandwiches. these days seungkwan's grandmother worked almost all day, even nights now too.

 

"she broke up with me for some other kid and told me she never really liked me that much anyway. i felt so upset.. i just attacked at a tree and punched it a few times." he throws the ice cream sandwich wrapper in a pile on the floor.

 

seungkwan didn't speak. he didn't want to. he couldn't talk without himself letting tears pour as well for his dear best friend. the one thing seungkwan never wanted in this world was for hansol to get his heart broken.

 

seungkwan wraps a hand around hansol's left wrist, and pulls his hand up to his mouth. he lightly lays a kiss on the bruised knuckles, and does the same to the right hand as well. hansol only blinks tears from his eyes at the other's gesture.

 

"i'm sorry you had to go through that. you deserve someone better. someone who will love you with all their heart." he felt cheesy saying that, but at this moment he didn't care. this is what the broken hearted boy needed right now.

 

seungkwan then gets wrapped into a tight hug suddenly and the brunette goes wide eyed. he can feel hansol's breath in the crook of his neck and tears fall on his shoulder and collar bone.

 

when they pull apart from each other's grasps, both of their expressions look softer. like this is what they needed right now.

 

seungkwan's heart was beating so fast and from looking at hansol he could tell he was too. their faces were light red, but it wasn't easy to tell due to the lighting of the room they were in.

 

"thank you." hansol blurts out out of the blue.

 

seungkwan grins, "anything for you."

 

his heart feels like it's fluttering.

 

•☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆•

 

seungkwan, age seventeen.

 

it's been two years since he realized he loved his best friend.

 

from their long talks to heartfelt moments hanging out with each other, seungkwan feels himself falling farther and farther into hansol.

 

he's always going with hansol to his basketball games. hansol always goes to seungkwan's concerts.

 

some people assumed they were together already. others only saw them as good friends. in both assumptions, it was pretty close to what they were.

 

but seunkwan has no idea if hansol likes him in that way. he definitely doesn't want to get friendzoned, but he doesn't want to ruin the friendship they already have developed.

 

it's not until their first prom night that seungkwan plucks up the courage to confess. it's about 11 PM at night. he's riding in hansol's truck. it's not really his, but he uses it to get to and from school these days. much quicker than walking, he would say.

 

both are still looking dashingly nice in their suits. their nice make-up they did themselves had been wiped away only half an hour into their prom night.

 

seungkwan fiddles with his fingers while hansol bops to rap coming from the radio while driving. seungkwan tries to talk over it, "hey. can we go to the old elementary school. with the playground."

 

hansol looks confused while still staring straight at the road, "why?" the one word question leaves his lips.

 

"for old times sake?" seungkwan says in a questioning tone, shrugging. hansol doesn't answer but does take a swift u-turn as soon as he can and ends up in the direction of the school they once went to.

 

the ride there was silent yet comfortable. their rides aren't usually quiet, but tonight was different. it was going to be a night both boys would rememeber, and it's not because it was prom night.

 

once arriving, seungkwan jumps out the truck passenger seat and down that mossy concrete he remembers oh so well. he can hear hansol's footsteps trying their best to follow after.

 

then both boys were sitting on the swingset. now the chains were rusty and creaked with barely any movement of them. seungkwan swallowed a clump of salvia.

 

hansol quietly hummed to himself. "been a while, huh..?" he mumbled quietly, for only the two of them to hear.

 

"yeah." seungkwan replies softly. his face red yet he hasn't even said what he's been waiting to say for so long.

 

negative thoughts are on his mind. what if he says no? what if he wants to stay friends? what if there's someone else?

 

those questions piss him off, he thinks, so he stands from the seat and now in front of a confused hansol who looks up at him.

 

his words escape him like an overflowing sink. "hansol, you're my best friend. you're always the first person i would talk to about anything on my mind. when i'm with you i feel like everything that weighs me down disappears."

 

he stops for a small breath. "you always encourage me to do things and follow my dreams. you always know how to make me smile. every drop of sadness leaves my body when you're with me, and so i need to ask you this before i explode because this is something even you can't take care of. i have to myself."

 

seungkwan clenches his fists tightly and smiles down at his now red companion. "will you be my lover?"

 

hansol blinks once, then twice, and smiles so bright seungkwan could probably see his reflection in his teeth. hansol bounces up from the uncomfy swingset and wraps his arms around the other's neck.

 

"what do you think my answer is?" hansol asks.

 

"anything that isn't no, hopefully." seungkwan struggles to make a joke.

 

suddenly, hansol leans into the brunette's face and their foreheads press together. and soon after that hansol's lips are on seungkwan's own.

 

it's light and carefree at first, but seungkwan takes the opportunity to deepen it. his arms wrap around hansol's waist to see if it's possible for them to get even closer together.

 

hansol tastes like peppermint, while seungkwan tastes like strawberry lip balm.

 

out of breath unwillingly, they both pull apart heaving. they're both still so close. they can hear their own heartbeats going off like drums in their chests.

 

their radiating heat from their red faces is comforting, along with the breeze that hits their backs.

 

"is that a yes...?" seungkwan asks quietly.

 

hansol laughs softly. "of course it is."

 

seungkwan leans in first the second time, taking hansol's lips with his own as the moon and stars shine above them.

 

•☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆•

 

"congratulations to our new graduates!"

 

graduation caps flew into the air like flying colors.

 

seungkwan, age eighteen. holding hands with hansol at their high school graduation.

 

they've already decided what college they would go to together. hansol going for a major in dance and minor for make-up. seungkwan decided to major in musical arts.

 

hansol apparently had a surprise for seungkwan after their graduation, so together got in his new car (better than that rust bucket of a truck, may they both add) and drove to a destination seungkwan has no clue of.

 

the car ride there is loud and talkative just the way they like it. seungkwan would mess with the radio now and then, but of course nothing good ever played.

 

even when it started to pour rain, their spirits still remained high. they both grinned ear to ear. it felt like nothing could ruin them.

 

soon they reached the mysterious destination. both quietly exited the car. seungkwan didn't come prepared unlike hansol, so they both squeezed under the same umbrella.

 

"close your eyes." seungkwan listens to his instructions and let's his eyelids shut. he feels hansol's arm around his shoulders trying to guide him. it takes about three minutes till they stop and he hears faint jingling of keys in the mist of rain.

 

an opening of a door and soon he felt a tad warmer. the rain scent was disappearing from both their nostrils.

 

"open." hansol says and seungkwan's eyes flicker open once again.

 

around him is an empty building. he looks around a bit as hansol watches him. one bedroom, one bathroom, a decently large family room and kitchen. seungkwan gasped as he cracked the code.

 

"do you mean this is our house?" he exclaims and hansol laughs with a small nod of his head. "how'd you pay for this??" he asks again.

 

hansol grins. "savings i had and my mom agreed to help since she makes a lot at her job. we gotta repay her though."

 

"of course we will! and i can't believe you actually got us a house together." seungkwan marvels at the small-comforable space around the two of them.

 

seungkwan kisses hansol's lips quick and light. "i love you for this, y'know."

 

"you love me all the time, seungkwan."

 

"yeah, you're right, but you love me too right?"

 

"yes i love you too and i never will stop."

 

•☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆•

 

seungkwan, age twenty-two.

 

hansol wants to meet him at the old courtyard once more. seungkwan hasn't seen his boyfriend since that morning so he wondered what had been up.

 

of course he decided to go there. he freshens himself up nicely in the cute apartment they got after graduating (they still don't ever want to let go of it, even though they've lived in it for so long).

 

he's there before hansol, though. at the courtyard and playground though the playground had removed the old equipment and replaced it with newer ones. even though it looked nicer, seungkwan would always prefer the old swingset over anything.

 

fifteen minutes waiting. seungkwan's getting tired of sitting on a swing made for kids ten years younger than him. he's tapping his feet on the grassy ground in an attempt to distract himself.

 

soon it's been twenty-five minutes. he's ready to call hansol and ask where he is. seungkwan was never patient while growing up and he still isn't to this day.

 

thirty one minutes go by and just as seungkwan was getting out his phone a car pulls up. he can see hansol's side profile from the car window as he leaves the vehicle.

 

he then opens his trunk and pulls out long portions of posters. seungkwan watches intently as hansol brings the big poster boards to him and carries them behind his back.

 

hansol pulls out the first one in front of him, and seungkwan gasps and laughs quietly at the scene in front of him.

 

it was a drawing hansol had made of when they first met. of seungkwan falling flat on his face and hansol helping him. that was how they first becams friends.

 

he sets that down to his left and pulls the next one out. it was the time they decided to do make-up together when they were younger. seungkwan could still remember how long it took to remove make-up that accidentally got in each other's hair.

 

the next poster is when seungkwan had signed up for the choir class thanks to hansol for encouraging him. he remembered how embarrassed he was with the compliments he was given by hansol.

 

the next had been the time seungkwan comforted hansol after he lost his first girlfriend. that day was still crystal clear for the both of them.

 

the following one was seungkwan confessing on prom night at the same special location they first met. it was a night to remember for them both, seungkwan remembers how in sync their heartbeats were together.

 

the second to last one was hansol showing seungkwan the apartment they still live in today. how excited they both were to move in the day they graduated.

 

the final one hansol pulled out seungkwan didn't recognize. it was hard to tell what it was, but from what he saw it was hansol on the ground while seungkwan stand above him. it was hard to distribute until seungkwan saw the small glittery-ring that was in hansol's hand and he felt his breath quicken pace.

 

hansol puts down that last poster board and grabs seungkwan's hands. "we've been friends for almost fifteen years and lovers for five years. you've always been the light of my life ever since we met. i always feel like i can say anything to you and you would understand it. when i cry you understand why. it's like we were made to be together through thick and thin.

 

happy drops of tears escaped his eyes. seungkwan felt like he'd cry soon too.

 

"kwannie you have made a giant impact on my life. ever since the day you tripped at this same place i felt like i needed to be your friend. now it's been so many years since then and we went way farther than just friends. i'm so grateful for what you've given me and you always make me feel like my heart will burst from how much love you make me experience."

 

hansol lowers down onto a knee. seungkwan gasps when he sees the small box leave hansol's pocket and into his hand as he slowly opens it. the box reveals a ring, a big diamond on it along with smaller ones surrounding it.

 

he looks up at red-faced, teary eyed seungkwan. "will you please live your entire life with me as my husband, seungkwan? will you marry me?"

 

no more words were needed as hansol slipped the ring onto seungkwan's hand and ring finger. seungkwan's eyesight was blurry when he began to grin as wide as possible.

 

he jumps into hansol's arms when the younger stands. "yes yes yes! of course i will marry you! i wouldn't ever say no to that because i love you so much." seungkwan kisses hansol with as much love and affection as he could. they and almost fall down from the sudden passionate kiss.

 

both boys were teary eyed and burning up. luckily it was summertime and no kids would ruin the wonderful display that had happened.

 

"let's go, we got a big wedding to plan." hansol has his poster boards under one arm and seungkwan's hand in his own other free hand as they get into each other's cars and head home to start planning the biggest event they'll ever have.

 

•☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆•

 

wedding music sounds beautiful, seungkwan thinks. he just never expected he'd be walking down the aisle one day.

 

following him were flower girls tossing rose petals around. he saw his grandmother in the front row and smiled at her.

 

now, he was standing in front of his soon to be husband. hansol looked handsome in a suit, seungkwan knew he would.

 

the priest speaks to the crowd and engaged boys. vows are exchanged sweetly and rings are exchanged. the i do's were quick and easy.

 

seungkwan felt relieved nobody had rejected to their marriage, it made things much nicer. besides, hansol would always be his, and seungkwan would always be hansol's.

 

"you may kiss the groom."

 

seungkwan takes the chance to grab hansol by his tux collar and dip him slow into a deep kiss. applause and whistles erupted around them as soon as their lips touched.

 

when they pulled away they couldn't help but smile at each other. it was the start of a much longer and wonderful life for them.

 

both couldn't be happier. they were grateful for meeting that day at age eight. it still makes them smile when they remember prom night when they first got together.

 

every memory is like a gem to them. every moment will always be treasured in theie hearts until the very end of time.

 

it was now the beginning of them and only them, and they could never be more happier than they already are now.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to hug by the vocal unit on repeat while writing this and i honestly adore it almost as much as i adore the song. it's really so pretty.
> 
> i'm pretty proud of this especially since it was originally going to be an angst fic but it turned around at the last second.
> 
> i hope you all liked it though, i might post this one on my wattpad page as well.
> 
> have a nice day! :)♡


End file.
